Harry Potter and The Overflowing Cauldron
by aadixon
Summary: If plot bunnies were potions, my cauldron would be overflowing. A mixture of one shots and plot bunny that might become rabbits later. If you decide to adopt any, please mention where you adopted them from and give them a good home. Not all will be beta'd, but Harmony will always abound. Enjoy! Rated M for a reason. Not all will be M, but the majority will be.
1. This One's For Paul

**This One's For Paul**

**Summary:** Harry Potter has been acting quite strange since their return to Hogwarts. He swears that he is okay but Hermione is determined to find out what he's up to and whether it's because of Cedric's death. Set at the beginning of year five.

* * *

**A/N: This is a one shot dedicated to a good friend of mine. Rock on Paul!**

* * *

"Where are you off to?" asked Hermione, arms folded and tapping her left foot.

Harry stood there in the middle of the common room staring at his bushy haired friend. His mouth sat slightly open and he was clearly hiding something under his robes. He had been headed for the portrait hole when Hermione had entered from the girl's dorm.

"Just off to the Prefect's bathroom, Hermione." replied Harry, finally recovering though not convincingly. "Dunno if it's any of your concern, but the password is still the same as last year and that's really none too clever for your Prefect lot. Plus, I do share a dorm with Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. With Seamus acting like a right foul git and Ron spending hours 'washing up', one really doesn't get much privacy."

"Privacy?" repeated Hermione, raising an eyebrow and uncertain now if she wanted to know.

"Leave the sewage thoughts for Ron's washing time, Hermione." said Harry, causing Hermione to blush. "First Cedric dies, then Voldemort returns, then the trial, Dumbledore's avoiding me, I'm having very strange dreams, and now Umbridge is making the only class I ever truly enjoyed a living hell. I'm having a hard time dealing and need a little time to clear my head; that's all."

"Harry, I know that things have been really hard for you, but I've noticed that it's only on Friday nights that you disappear for hours at a time." retorted Hermione.

"It's the end of the week, Hermione." said Harry simply. "I never can seem to manage a decent week anymore and by the time Friday night arrives I'm ready to scream."

"Harry, I'm here for you." said Hermione, allowing herself to smile. "If you need someone to listen, just say the word and you'll have my undivided attention."

"You're a good friend, Hermione." said Harry, smiling and placing a hand on her shoulder that caused her to shiver. "I hope you know how much you mean to me, but right now I just need to get away."

"I understand, Harry." replied Hermione, reaching up and covering his hand with her own. "You mean a lot to me too."

Harry continued to smile as he pulled his hand away and headed for the portrait hole. He looked back at Hermione, still smiling, as he exited the common room. The place where his hand had been felt cold now, as though it missed the warmth.

Hermione made up her mind in an instant and bolted out the portrait hole after him. She rounded the corner of the fifth floor just in time to see him entering the Prefect's bathroom which was directly across from the statue of Boris the Bewildered. She crept up to the door, then hesitated. She knew the password, of course, but entering it now meant that she'd be in there alone with Harry. Something about that thought made her stomach flutter.

After a few painful minutes she decided that if he wasn't decent, or being decent, she'd turn and leave immediately. However, the thought that he might be sitting in there crying was more than she could bare.

"Pine fresh." whispered Hermione and the door slid open silently.

Hermione slowly slipped inside, cautiously looking around; ready to hide her eyes at any moment. The sounds of rustling garments caught her attention first, before she saw Harry stuffing his school robes into a black duffel bag then hiding it in a nearby stall. He was wearing what looked to be modern Scottish attire, complete with a tartan kilt. The noticeable thing that was missing was a shirt. A tartan placid was all that adorned his upper torso. She blinked several times to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating. While this look for Harry was indeed strange, she also felt it wasn't unpleasant looking either.

She slid behind a nearby pillar and watched as Harry walked over to a small cupboard and pulled out a Muggle whiskey bottle. She could not believe that Harry had turned to drink, but she also presumed that it could explain the attire. She watched as he held the bottle at arms length then withdrew his wand from inside the sporran pouch and tapped the bottle three times with it's tip. Instantly, the bottle began glow blue before Harry and the bottle ported away.

Hermione stepped out from behind the pillar, staring at the spot where Harry had just stood moments before. She could not comprehend what she had just seen. Harry had just used an illegal portkey to leave Hogwarts. Her mind was moving a thousand kilometers a minute trying to figure a way to find Harry, then suddenly she had a very long shot idea. She knew that it would reaching, but she could not think of anything else.

"DOBBY!" shouted Hermione, hoping the tiny elf would answer her call.

_CRACK_

"Miss Harmony called for Dobby?" asked the tiny house-elf, bouncing up and down; his tennis ball eyeballs wide.

"It's Hermione actually, and yes I called for you." replied Hermione. "I need to ask you a question Dobby, but you must swear not to repeat this to another soul."

"Of course, Miss Hermione. Dobby will not tell a soul."

"First, has Harry confided in you about where he is?" asked Hermione.

"Yes miss." replied Dobby, looking nervous. "Master Harry made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Not to worry Dobby, I'm not going to ask you to break your promise. I was just going to go with him, but I didn't make it here in time." said Hermione, hoping her lie was convincing.

"Oh no." said Dobby sounding worried. "Master Harry will be very disappointed."

"It's okay, Dobby." said Hermione. "I'll just go with him next time."

"Not to worry, miss. Dobby can take you there!" sang the tiny elf. "Dobby will have to take you to the alley though, as Dobby isn't allowed inside. Dobby cannot be seen by Muggles."

"That's fine, Dobby." said Hermione, her mind racing as to where Harry might be.

"Miss also might want to change clothes as not to draw Muggle attention." said Dobby.

Hermione thought for a moment as to how Harry had been dressed, then transfigured her robes into a purse, her skirt into a tartan, and her trainers into open-toed sandals with a three inch heel for some added height. She untucked her blouse, discarded her tie, placed her wand in her purse, then looked in the mirror. Pleased with her appearance she turned back to Dobby.

"I'm ready, Dobby." said Hermione.

Before Hermione could say another word, Dobby grasped her hand and they Apparated together out of Hogwarts. She felt as though her body had been squeezed through a straw before her feet met the wet pavement.

"Here you go, miss." said Dobby. "Master Harry will be so happy to see miss."

"Thank you, Dobby." said Hermione, wondering if Harry would share the tiny elf's enthusiasm.

Dobby bowed low before a loud, CRACK, marked his departure. Hermione looked around nervously to see that she was standing outside of a pub. As she exited the alley she looked up to see a sign hanging above the pub entrance that read, 'The Knot'.

Gathering her courage, she marched up to the door, wrenched it open and walked inside. Immediately, she was met by a large man blocking her way.

"May I see your ID?" asked the man in a thick Scottish accent.

"Oh damn." hissed Hermione. "I changed so fast I forgot my ID. Um, my beau, Harry, is here and he can vouch for me. If you'll just let me go get him I'll let you buy me a drink later."

"Your beau is Harry James?" asked the man skeptically.

'Harry James', she thought to herself. 'He's using his middle name as his surname?'

"Why yes." replied Hermione. "You know him then?"

"Yeah, and I also know that he's underage as well." said the man, chuckling. "You'd better hurry. He's getting ready to go on stage."

"Uh, thanks." said Hermione uncertainly.

Hermione moved past the still chuckling man and into a packed pub. The crowd was a ruckus one and she could see the stage to the far left where there looked to be a rock band setting up. All the band members were wearing kilts and placids just like Harry had been before he ported away.

"Lassies and lads!" yelled a man as he took the mic. "Are you ready to ROCK?"

The crowd roared in appreciation.

"Here they are again! Those Scottish rockers, The Chips, with their new lead singer, Harry James!"

Hermione watched in pure shock as Harry took the mic from the man then raised his free hand in a fist to the crowd; extending his thumb, index, and pinky fingers.

(Music Begins: Bagpipes, Drums &amp; Electric Guitar)

Harry begins to sing:

_I'm a major minority, I can tell the government lies_

_Long as they don't compromise my infernal disguise_

_Cold water is all around, is this what it feels like to drown_

_Ain't no body to pull me out, it feels like I'm going down_

(Bagpipes lead interlude)

_White magic hypocrisy_

_Forced to follow the rules_

_And there ain't no places to fit us in_

_Cause it's been this way all along..._

_%%%%%%%%_

_I do what I want_

_Whenever I like_

_Because it's my right_

_I don't ever want to do what I'm told_

_It's getting old_

_And this is how my life's been turning out_

(Electric Guitar leads interlude)

_I do what I want_

_Whenever I like_

_Because it's my right_

_I don't ever want to do what I'm told_

_It's getting old_

_And this is how my life's been turning out_

_%%%%%%%%_

_I do what I want_

_Whenever I like_

_Because it's my right_

_I don't ever want to do what I'm told_

_It's getting old_

_And this is how my life's been turning out_

_%%%%%%%%_

_I do what I want_

_Whenever I like_

_Because it's my right_

_I don't ever want to do what I'm told_

_It's getting old_

_And this is how my life's been turning out_

_For… me…_

(Music Ends)

Hermione pushes her way towards the stage as the band takes a bow to the roaring crowd. Just as Harry takes another bow, his mouth splits into a very toothy grin as he spots her. He quickly signals to the band requesting a minute, then hops down from the stage to greet Hermione; his kilt flapping a little.

"How in Merlin did you get here?" asked Harry, eying her outfit.

"I tricked Dobby into bringing me, then I told the man at the door you were my beau." replied Hermione, smiling wryly.

"How did you know that Dobby –" began Harry, then stopped and smiled. "Most brilliant witch ever!"

The man that introduced the band made his way over to Harry and Hermione.

"Excuse me miss." said the man, nodding to Hermione. "Harry me lad, your fans are waiting!"

"Come up on stage with me!" said Harry, turning to face Hermione; a wild look in his eyes. "You don't have to sing if you don't want to, but be there with me!"

"Harry!" shouted Hermione.

"None of the lads here will mind, miss." said the man with a wink.

Before Hermione could argue, Harry took her by the hand and ran back onto the stage. Wolf whistles filled the pub as the drummer shouted, "Fair better to look at than you, Harry!"

"ONE, TWO, ONE TWO THREE!" shouted Harry.

(Music Begins: Bagpipes, Drums, &amp; Electric Guitar)

Laughing, Harry pulls Hermione tight to his side and begins to sing:

_The voice will carry 'cross the water._

_You can hear it if you try._

_Our message rides along the rising tide,_

_Clear to the other side._

_The message echoes through the valleys._

_Reflecting off the mountains high._

_Out over deserts, through the canyons deep._

_Here's a gift for you to keep._

_%%%%%%%%%%_

_Here is a message in the song_

_Tell you the message, sing along._

_Let's pull together now and every time._

_There's a chance we will survive_

(Electric Guitar leads interlude)

_The message speaks in every city,_

_In every village, every town._

_To all that worry of this troubled way._

_We can change it all today._

_%%%%%%%%%%_

_Here is a message in the song._

_Tell you the message, sing along._

_No need to question 'cause we all know why_

_We can change it if we try._

(Bagpipes &amp; Electric Guitar lead)

_Here is a message in the song_

_Tell you the message, sing along._

_Let's pull together now and every time._

_There's a chance we will survive_

_Become one,_

_Become one,_

_Become one,_

_Become one,_

_Become one,_

_Become one,_

_Become one,_

_Become one,_

_Become one,_

_Become one …..._

(Music Ends)

Harry threw his other arm around Hermione, tilted her back, and kissed her. Instinctively, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as her mind completely shut down. Time, place, and every other sense of reality fell away. How long they stayed like that; how long the crowd shouted their approval and whistled; how his placid got to be around her torso instead of his were all a mystery to her. The only thing she knew for sure was that she never wanted it to end.

When they finally broke apart the band had began playing another song, which Harry holding her tightly to his side began singing as though they hadn't missed a beat. Hermione's mind was on fire, along with the rest of her. She even began singing with him on the chorus to his delight.

It was several hours before The Chips were finished for the night; Harry and Hermione singing out the rest of the songs together. Harry then introduced Hermione to the band as Hermione Jean. She felt that they were a good lot, but couldn't wait to get Harry back to Hogwarts so she could properly interrogate him; that is after they finished snogging some more. They bid goodnight to the band, went around back to retrieve Harry's portkey, then ported away back to Hogwarts.

The moment they landed in the Prefect's bathroom, Harry wrapped Hermione in his arms and began to kiss her passionately. She responded in turn, hoping that this wasn't just some mental dream. When they broke apart again, Harry didn't let go, but instead pulled her into a tight hug; burying his head in her bushy hair. He was crying now, and Hermione hugged him as tightly as she could.

"What's wrong, Harry?" whispered Hermione. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Sorry." sniffed Harry. "Just being mental, I guess. Just figured I'd be alone as long as I lived, and after the graveyard I haven't figured on having much more time left."

"Don't talk like that, Harry." said Hermione, forcing him to look at her. "I'll always be here for you and Voldemort isn't going to kill you."

"How can you be so sure that he won't kill me?" asked Harry bewildered.

"Cause we're going to defeat him or get away from him altogether." replied Hermione. "We'll figure it out and we'll be together forever, I promise."

"How can you promise that?" asked Harry.

"You said it yourself. I'm the most brilliant witch ever." replied Hermione smiling.

~0~

Hermione continued to accompany Harry back to The Knot every Friday night until six months later she realized that Harry's strange dreams were because he had some kind of unnatural connection with Voldemort. She convinced him to go to St. Mungos using the patient privacy act that protected cursed witches and wizards, where they discovered the horcrux. After two days of intense rituals, the horcrux was successfully removed from Harry followed by five more days of rest.

Dumbledore was brought in by the DMLE and questioned heavily by Madam Bones. Dumbledore avoided any punishment for his oversights with Harry's well-being, but was forced to step down from his post as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor Umbridge assumed the post of Headmistress for a brief period of time before being found incompetent in the post and replaced by Professor McGonagall.

Harry only returned to Hogwarts, after he left St. Mungos, long enough to gather up his belongings and bid farewell to his mates. Hermione did the same, for she had convinced her parents to leave with her and Harry for destinations unknown; the Bahamas. Madam Bones had agreed that since Harry and Hermione would be leaving Britain permanently, the trace would be quite illegal and removed it from both of them. The Bahamaian magical government provided protective wards for Harry and the Granger family so that neither Voldemort or Dumbledore could ever find them. They also extended asylum to Sirius Black so that he could join Harry and the Grangers.

Dumbledore, unable to rely on Harry to stop Voldemort, defeated Voldemort in an intense battle that eventually led to the demise of both parties. Following the battle, all of Voldemort's followers were rounded up and captured, leading to a unanimous vote in the Ministry of Magic that reinstated capital punishment.

On Harry's seventeenth birthday he proposed to Hermione, with the blessing of her father, who accepted enthusiastically. One year later they flew The Chips out from Britain to the Bahamas to sing for their wedding. Harry and Sirius started a very lucrative map making company, Never Lost Inc, that guaranteed safe travels to all witches and wizards that visited; taking into consideration the privacy of strangers by limiting the Marauder's characteristics to only the person or groups purchasing. The map company soon spread to include all of North and South America. Hermione went on to write thirty books on the magical and muggle world while her parents simply retired to the 'Good Life'.

Thirteen years later their oldest child, James, received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Harry replied with a resounding 'NO' before torching the letter. He and Hermione would home school their four boys and three girls in magic. As Harry had said more than once, Hermione was indeed the most brilliant witch ever.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's my short story. Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought. If anyone wishes to adopt it and expand upon it, please do so. Just let me know so that I can read it! :)**


	2. Poor Decisions

**Poor Decisions**

**Summary:** One decision can change your life. In the case of Harry Potter, two decisions changed the future for the entire world. In a twist of fate, Harry gets to change those decisions.; AU starts after book seven. (Harry P., Hermione G.)

* * *

Harry sat at his favorite haunt, a little wizard tavern not far from work, and nursed a fire whiskey. He thought back on his life; back to his days as a student at Hogwarts. Most would consider those days of living in constant danger and facing the most evil Dark Lord in history as days to forget, but to Harry they were the best days of his life.

Not to be misunderstood, Harry loved his three children dearly. They were the light of his life, but after Ginny's passing he found it hard to enjoy the simple moments. St. Mungos had concluded that the extended possession and near death in her second year had shortened her life expectancy considerably. Harry blamed himself for her death and his children losing their mother just as Lily started her first year at Hogwarts. He took another sip and sighed as he thought of how Lily would be graduating this year.

Ron seemed to take Ginny's death as Harry letting the family down. After verbally bashing Harry at the funeral, Ron had refused to speak to him since. Harry could not blame him as he felt the same way. Normally, Hermione would come fetch him at the tavern and send him home, but only a few short months ago she had divorced Ron for abuse and moved to France. While no one was shocked by the accusations, everyone but Harry was shocked by her immediate departure.

With James and Albus off pursuing their careers and Lily at Hogwarts, Harry was for the first time truly alone. As with what happens after a long hard fought war that saw many tragedies, most of Harry's mates from school had moved away to start anew. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were all he had left and making new friends was a very complicated task. To ever remarry or even date after Ginny's death was an impossible idea, though many had suggested it including Arthur Weasley. Harry just could not trust anyone that did not know him before he was the Chosen One. Since Ginny passed, many witches had attempted to pursue him, but he would have none of it.

Harry shoved the glass away then requested help flooing to his flat. The bartender happily obliged his most famous customer and helped Harry safely home. Harry slumped in front of the fireplace as Winky came hurriedly to assist her master. She took his boots and cloak to the closet and went upstairs to prepare his bed. Staring into the crackling fire alight inside the grate, Harry contemplated what was next for the Chosen One. 'If only he could do it over', thought Harry sadly.

"Interesting thought." said a voice from behind Harry.

Harry stood and spun around so fast that he nearly fell down; the fire whiskey taking its toll. He pulled out his wand and looked around. There, Harry saw the strangest creature he had ever seen. It looked to be half man, half goat and was holding some type of flute.

"Who are... what are you?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Barberini Faun, at your service." said the half human creature.

"How did you get in here?" asked Harry.

"Through the window." replied Barberini.

"But this flat is surrounded by protective wards." said Harry, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh yes, I did feel the magic as I entered." said Barberini. "Your magic is quite strong."

Harry was growing tired of the small talk. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"What do you want?" growled Harry.

"Guess I should have requested an audience with the Chosen One before I popped in, aye?" retorted Barberini. "You know, you had potential Harry Potter. I remember telling Ronan that when you first came to Hogwarts."

Ronan was a name that Harry had not heard in decades. He was one of the centaurs that he had met in his first year at Hogwarts in the Forbidden Forest. Ronan had later rallied the centaurs to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"You were in the Forbidden Forest?" asked Harry in a startled tone.

"Just for a visit." replied Barberini. "I travel quite a bit. Me and Hagrid use to have many a good time catching up when I would stop to visit the centaurs."

"You knew Hagrid too?" asked Harry in further disbelief.

"He – took – care – of – magical – creatures – aka – my – friends." replied Barberini as though he was speaking to someone very dense. "Of course I knew him. I was there to see what was happening to the unicorn population when I saw you. Sense then, I've kept up with your life too and let me tell you it hasn't been all that pretty."

"You're telling me about it?" retorted Harry harshly, not overlooking the fact that this being had been watching him for most of his life.

"Hey from your point of view, life is life." said Barberini. "From others, there are successful lives and then there are disappointments. Never a failure, but disappointments."

Seeing that this being held no real threat to him and he was still too intoxicated to do anything about it, Harry turned his chair around and took a seat.

"Can I offer you a chair or something to eat?" asked Harry.

"I like to sit on the floor and I just ate before I came." replied Barberini, as he sat down on the floor. "Besides, your house-elf is busy."

"Is there something you need from me, Mr. Faun?" asked Harry.

"Call me Barberini, and yes there is. This world you created stinks and I want you to change it."

"How can I change the world?" asked Harry. "Don't you think I would if I could?"

"Actually, I don't think you would." replied Barberini. "At least not this version of you. Now, the eleven year old version would move mountains if it was possible."

Harry could only nod in agreement. Barberini was right, the eleven year old Harry Potter was ready to take on any task, no matter the size, if it meant helping others. Unfortunately, all that had been slowly zapped from him over the decades.

"So what do you propose I do?" asked Harry smiling. "Go back in time?"

"Physically? No. It's just too messy." replied Barberini. "But your soul can travel just nicely."

"What?" asked Harry. "The soul doesn't leave your body unless you die."

"You fought a wizard that made horcruxes, but you didn't take any notes." said Barberini shaking his head. "How sad."

"I'm not going to kill anyone to split my soul!" shouted Harry.

"Not suggesting that either." said Barberini calmly. "But the soul can be removed from the body and placed somewhere else without heading to the next great adventure. In this case, say the eleven year old form of Harry Potter? Before you argue, you will retain all your memories. They will guide you through your life all over again. You know where the changes need to be made if you trust yourself completely. I will be there with you and you will be able to summon me simply by calling my name, however you cannot ask me to change the future. That, Harry Potter, will be up to you."

Harry sat back into his chair, thinking very hard. The idea of going back and starting all over again sounded great and horrible all at the same time. To relive his horrors and his happiest days was a vortex of emotion.

"What do you say, Harry Potter?" asked Barberini. "I can make it happen and it will be completely painless."

"What about my children?" asked Harry.

"They came from your loins once, they will do so again." replied Barberini. "Of course the mother does have something to say about traits and looks, but they'll still be yours."

Harry pondered for a moment on the idea that he might actually marry someone other than Ginny, but that was absurd. He looked around the flat, sighed, then nodded.

"Let's do this." said the intoxicated mind of Harry Potter.

Barberini smiled as he placed his flute to his lips. "You will fall asleep as I play. Concentrate on where you wish to begin again and you will be transported there. At first you will feel as though it is a dream, but it is not. Farewell, age-ed Harry Potter and I will see you when you're young again. Call my name and I'll be there."

Barberini began to place his flute and immediately Harry started to fall asleep. He concentrated on where it all began; where it all went wrong.

* * *

Harry awoke and blinked rapidly as his surroundings came into focus. He was standing in Kings Cross Station on Platform nine and three quarters, looking at steam rolling out of the scarlet engine he loved so dearly as a child. All around him the sounds of people chatting, owls hooting, cats meowing, and trunks scraping across the ground assaulted his ears. The smells of sulfur, wood, and something he never could quite distinguish in all his years drifted into his nose like an alluring aroma.

Parents were helping their children aboard, kissing them goodbye, or hugging them relentlessly as though they never wanted to let go. It brought back many wonderful memories of the times he hugged and kissed on his own three children as he sent them off to Hogwarts. It was always mixed with apprehension and a longing to go with them. Now, he got to go again and no matter the dangers that lay ahead, he knew what must be done right this time round.

"Hello?" said an incredibly familiar voice. "Excuse me, but are you okay?"

Harry turned to see the bushy brown hair of his very best mate, Hermione Granger. He had to fight off the urge to hug her.

"Uh, yeah." replied Harry. "I was just taking in the... well... everything."

"Your first year?" asked Hermione, and Harry nodded. "Good. Mine too. Well, we'd better hurry. The train leaves at eleven o'clock and it's two minutes till."

Harry smiled as he remembered just how fast Hermione talked and how bossy she was when they first met. Hermione, not understanding what was behind the smile, returned it while blushing slightly.

"Well come on," continued Hermione "and don't forget your trolley."

Harry looked behind him and saw a sight that almost made him cry. Hedwig was sitting in her cage atop his trunk on a trolley. Harry gripped his trolley and whispered, "Hello girl", as he spun it around and headed for the train cars. Like before, the twins assisted him in loading his trunk onto the train. Unlike before, he and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express together.

"By the way, my name is Hermione Granger." she said, extending her hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." he replied, shaking her hand and smiling at the shocked expression on her face.

"Really?" asked Hermione in disbelief. "I read somewhere that you might be attending this year."

"Read?" repeated Harry while trying to act shocked.

"Oh yes, don't you know, there are several books that mention you and the fall of You-Know-Who." replied Hermione matter-of-factly.

"You-Know-Who?" repeated Harry, playing with Hermione. "Oh, you mean Lord Voldemort."

Hermione blinked rapidly at him as she slid open a compartment and there sat Neville Longbottom with a death grip on Trevor the toad. Harry could not help but smile even broader at the sight of his heroic friend.

"Excuse me, but may we join you?" asked Hermione stiffly, recovering from what Harry had said.

Neville did not answer, but merely nodded while staring at Trevor. Hermione and Harry took a seat across from Neville then shut the compartment door.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." she said, extending her hand to Neville.

"H-Hi, I'm N-Neville Longbottom." stammered Neville as he shook her hand.

"Hello, Neville Longbottom. I'm Harry Potter." said Harry, extending his hand.

Neville was so shocked that he dropped Trevor the toad who made his bid for freedom. Neville didn't even attempt to recapture his fleeing frog, but just stared at Harry.

"My Gran has told me all about you!" exclaimed Neville. "Blimey, I thought she was putting me on when she said you might be in my year."

The train whistle sounded and with a jolt, the train slowly began to leave Kings Cross Station.

"Oh I can't believe we're really going! It will be so much fun; they're be so much to learn. I've read everything I can find about Hogwarts and I've already read through our entire subject line and Harry Potter stop looking at me like that!" said Hermione very fast and blushing again at Harry's gaze.

"Sorry." said Harry. "I've just never seen anyone else ever get so excited over school."

"Well I'm truly surprised that you're not already up to speed on everything. The books I've read about you indicate that you will be a very good student and –" continued Hermione, but Harry cut her off.

"All those things you've read about me aren't true." he said. "The only thing that is true is that I survived Voldemort's Killing curse and he murdered my parents."

Neville shuttered at the sound of Voldemort's name and stared at Harry as though he was a fire breathing dragon. Harry smiled at his old true friend and was about to say something when the compartment door slid open. In walked a gangly looking red head with freckles and dirt on his nose. Harry suddenly had the urge to leap in front of Hermione to protect her from him. His thoughts must have shown on his face as Ron took a step back from Harry before speaking.

"Uh, can I join you three?" asked Ron. "The other compartments are full."

Harry's mind raced back through old memories. This was almost the exact same thing Ron had said to him all those years ago or last time or whatever it was, yet if Harry was in here with Neville and Hermione, the compartment he rode in the first time was empty or at the very most lightly inhabited. 'Why did he lie? Was it just a ploy to sit with him?' pondered Harry.

"Oh sure." replied Hermione before Harry could say anything.

"Hi. My name's Ron Weasley." said Ron as he took a seat next to Neville.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger." said Hermione.

"H-Hello. I'm Neville Longbottom." said Neville while shaking Ron's hand.

Ron looked at Harry who still hadn't spoken to him since he had entered the compartment. Sensing the need to be friendly, Harry responded in the friendliest tone he could muster.

"Hello Ron Weasley. I would introduce myself, however you already know who I am." said Harry smiling.

"Uh... I do?" retorted Ron.

"Your brothers told, you, your mother, and your sister who I am." replied Harry, staring Ron in the eyes.

"How the bloody hell do you know that?" asked Ron, not realizing what he had confessed.

"Because I'm Harry Potter." said Harry coolly, making Ron's eyes go wide and his complexion pale. "Besides, I saw your brothers walk over to your family as I boarded the train and they asked me if I was me."

Hermione and Neville stared at Harry in awe.

"Think you're brilliant, don't you." retorted Ron, his ears turning red; always a sign of his rising temper.

Before Harry could answer, the compartment door slid open again and three boys stepped inside. It was the eleven year old versions of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Is it true?" asked Draco. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"News travels fast on this train." said Harry. "Who are you and what can I do for you?"

"My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." said Draco proudly. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said Draco carelessly, jerking at thumb at the two large boys.

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco looked at him, his nostrils flaring slightly.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's and this time Harry thought about the moment the first time around. He had refused to shake Draco's hand because of what he had said to Ron. This time he knew not only Ron much better, but also Draco and what he would become. To the shock of the compartment, Harry shook Draco's hand.

"Maybe I can help you too." said Harry smiling.

Draco looked as though he had just won the Quidditch Cup. He smirked as he glanced at Ron who had now turned completely red in the face. Harry knew that the explosion was about to occur, but he did not care. Part of his problem the first time was that he came to Hogwarts listening to little and judging too quickly.

"Well Potter, I must be off. You can join us if you wish." said Draco.

"Thank you, but no." replied Harry. "Maybe some other time."

Draco looked slightly crest fallen, but recovered quickly.

"Next time then, Harry Potter." said Draco as he swept from the compartment.

"What the bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron.

"Are those words a prominent part of your vocabulary?" asked Harry.

"I've heard of the Malfoy family." said Ron darkly, ignoring Harry's remark. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after _You-Know-Who_ disappeared! Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side. How can you of all people shake his hand?"

"All my life I've been judged based on what people have thought of me." replied Harry coldly. "They never got to know me before they conjured their opinion. Now that I've joined the Wizarding world, I can see the same thing happening again. They've never met me, but they think they know me. I refuse to judge people by their family or wealth."

Hermione stared at Harry as though she was thoroughly impressed and had never seen anything like him before. Neville looked on in awe at, what Harry could tell, was in his eyes the proof of the legend. Harry wasn't trying to impress or influence anyone, but he refused to be ruled by the bigots in the wizarding world; not this time.

"So who's toad was that in the doorway?" asked Ron, ignoring Harry's statements.

"It's mine." replied Neville distractedly. "He's always running away."

"I have a rat named Scabbers, but he doesn't do much." said Ron sulkily. "Wanna see?"

"Sure." replied Neville, turning to stare at Ron..

Ron reached inside his satchel and pulled out the old animegous. A flood of memories poured into Harry's mind as he stared at Ron's rat with hatred. Harry wanted to draw his wand and hex the traitor. He wanted to expose Pettigrew for what he really was, but doing so would raise a lot more questions than Harry was ready to deal with. He sat there and glared at the sleeping rodent, knowing that if he was patient he would find the perfect opportunity to deal with Wormtail and exonerate Sirius.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all the great responses to this post and to the help from Critters At Play, this is now a full ongoing story. Please check it out if you enjoyed this for more updates. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. The Death Stick

**The Death Stick**

**Summary:** Hermione is dying. Hit by a powerful curse, St Mungos has given her only a short time left; could be weeks, could be months. As far as they are concerned, they have done all that they can. That's not enough for The Chosen One. Harry will not accept her fate and sets out to find a cure. The clock is ticking and Harry is ticked off.: AU Set after Book Seven, but before Epilogue: Harmony (Fair Warning: Was written while angry)

* * *

Harry sat in an uncomfortable chair while holding the hand of his best friend. She was sleeping in the hospital bed at St Mungos and looked much like an angel. This thought, for the first time in his life, angered him. Hermione had always looked like an angel to him even in her worst moments, but the fact that she had been lying there alone when he returned that afternoon was appalling. Ron was supposed to have stayed with her while Harry was gone, but had instead decided to leave while she was sleeping to get something to eat.

Harry hadn't ate more than a biscuit since Hermione had been cursed. He knew that Ron and Hermione had split up, however they were supposed to still be friends; Ron was supposed to have had feelings for her. His thoughts of rage and venom for Ron were only stifled by the feeling of her hand in his.

"Mr. Potter." said a male voice behind him.

Harry stood to see that a St. Mungos' Healer had entered the room.

"Mr. Potter, might I have a word with you in private?" asked the Healer.

"Of course." replied Harry as he followed the Healer into a private room.

"Mr. Potter, does Ms. Granger have any immediate family?" asked the Healer.

"Her parents." replied Harry. "However, they disappeared before the war and haven't been seen since."

Harry knew that Hermione had modified their memories and sent them to Australia. However since the war, they had not been able to find them; though they had searched the entire country.

"Ms. Granger listed you as family." sighed the Healer. "As unusual that is, I understand who you are and why she might do so now. I understand that she was cursed while working, correct?"

"Yes sir." replied Harry. "Hermione and I work for the Auror Department. We were investigating some reports of dark magic when we were ambushed. During the fight that ensued, she was struck by an unknown curse."

"The curse is not unknown, Mr. Potter." said the Healer. "It is an ancient Egyptian curse, called the Lingchi Penitus, that was used as punishment for criminals thousands of years ago. It slowly destroys every organ in the body, starting with the colon and ending with the lungs and heart. It can be very painful, so we have given her a potion so that she can rest."

"And the cure?" asked Harry, feeling his emotions rising.

"Mr. Potter, there is no known cure." said the Healer.

"What do you mean?" growled Harry. "How can a curse still not have a cure after thousands of years?"

"It hasn't been seen in over three hundred years, Mr. Potter." sighed the Healer. "We had to research the archives to even identify it. In my years as a Healer, this is the first case that I've seen. I'm sure that most supposed it had been forgotten with time."

"APPARENTLY NOT!" shouted Harry. "So you're no bloody help!"

"HARRY?"

Harry spun around to see Neville standing behind him.

"I came as soon as I heard." said Neville as Harry embraced his dear friend. "What happened Harry? What's going on?"

"We were ambushed last night while working. Hermione was hit by some Egyptian curse." said Harry, staring at Neville.

"There's no cure, is there?" asked Neville solemnly. "That's why you were shouting."

Harry looked down. He did not need to answer.

"Mr. Potter," said the Healer "we will do everything we can for her."

Harry rounded on the man; pure rage in his eyes. "Not good enough!"

"Harry, I know you're upset –" began Neville, however Harry cut him off.

"Neville, Hermione would never give up on me and I'm not going to give up on her." said Harry, placing a hand on Neville's shoulder. "Healer, how long does she have?" he asked refusing to look at the Healer.

"Weeks, months, it's hard to say." replied the Healer. "But please, call me John."

"Well, we'll start with weeks then, Healer John." growled Harry. "Neville, please stay with Hermione and if she wakes, tell her I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" asked Neville.

"To find the cure." replied Harry firmly.

**~TDS~**

Harry made his way through the corridors of Hogwarts that he knew so well as he headed to the Library. There was no hiding who he was from anyone anymore and he really didn't try. In this case, his fame was a useful tool that opened doors and granted him audience with the most secretive of Wizards. The Department of Mysteries had held no answers for him, however the head of the department had confided in him that information concerning this curse might be hidden in the Restricted Section of Hogwarts Library.

Harry entered the Library to find Madam Pince attending to her traditional ritual of keeping a hundred students as quiet as possible. His presence, however wasn't helping. Twenty students immediately rushed him for autographs. Harry graciously told them no, however if they saw Professor Longbottom that he would make sure that they received one.

"Mr. Potter," said Madam Pince as she chivvied the students back to their seats "what do I owe this privilege?"

"Madam Pince, I need to search the Restricted Section for information on a ancient curse." replied Harry. "Someone has been cursed and we need answers."

"Do you know it's origin?" asked Madam Pince.

"Egyptian." replied Harry.

"The last two rows of bookcases are dedicated to Egyptian magic." said Madam Pince. She led him over to the Restricted Section, then opened the doors to let him in. "Good luck, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Madam Pince." replied Harry, before entering the portion of the library that he had visited more than once as a student.

Harry searched through book after book for hours on end. Gas lamps sprung to life as night began to fall in earnest. He could easily understand why these books were in the Restricted Section. The Egyptian Wizards that created some of the spells outlined in those books had to be some of the darkest wizards in history. Frustration was beginning to get the best of him as he tossed another book onto the table.

"Why can't I find that spell!" hissed Harry aloud, as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"What spell do you seek, Mr. Potter?" came a voice from behind him.

Harry turned around to see the Fat Friar hovering only a foot from him. He did not recall ever having a conversation with the ghost of Hufflepuff House before, but there was no time like the present.

"Do you know much about the Restricted Section?" asked Harry.

"Know much?" repeated the Fat Friar incredulously. "Mr. Potter, I was the original Hogwarts Librarian."

"My apologies." said Harry. "I wasn't aware."

"That's quite alright." said the Fat Friar. "Not many know. I believe that your friend, Ms. Granger, is one of the few that know my little secret."

There it was. The one thing that Harry had been trying to avoid since he entered the library; thinking about Hermione. Harry bit his lower lip to maintain control of his emotions.

"Friar," said Harry "in what book would I find a possible cure to the Lingchi Penitus curse?"

"Hmmm." moaned the Friar; squinting his ghostly eyes as he thought. "That is an old curse indeed. I'm afraid that a cure won't be found here."

Harry closed his eyes against the painful thought of how much time he had wasted.

"Do not despair, Mr. Potter." continued the Fat Friar. "There still may be a cure, however it will be in the Magical Element portion of the library."

"Can you show me?" asked Harry, jerking his eyes open.

"Of course, Mr. Potter." replied the Friar. "However, when searching for a cure to this curse, one must remain open minded. You should have brought Ms. Granger with you."

"The cure is needed for her." said Harry, swallowing hard.

"So sorry, Mr. Potter." said the Fat Friar, his continence falling. "Well then, we must hurry."

Harry followed the Fat Friar out of the Restricted Section, through the library, and to the Magical Element Section. Harry began pulling books from the shelves and combing through their pages. Two hours later, he slumped miserably onto the table in front of him.

"Do not lose hope, Mr. Potter." said the Fat Friar soothingly. "The answer will come to you."

"If it had been poison, I would know what element to use." growled Harry.

"Temper, Mr. Potter." said the Fat Friar sternly. "Losing your head will not aide you in your endeavor to save Ms. Granger."

"It's my fault she's even in this state." said Harry, pounding his fist on the table. "I was too busy trying to capture those attacking us. I could have ended it with a few well aimed curses."

"And I'm sure she could have as well." retorted the Fat Friar. "However, it seems that both of you chose to do the right thing. Remember Mr. Potter, if doing the right thing was easy then you wouldn't be famous."

"Anything you can tell me that I don't already know?" snapped Harry.

The Fat Friar smiled at him knowingly, which only seemed to fuel Harry more.

"You must practice patience, Mr. Potter." sighed the Friar. "Without patience, your ancestors would have never..."

Suddenly, the Friar's face turned even more opaque than usual. His eyes lifted up and stared at something Harry could not see.

"What?" demanded Harry.

"Your ancestors, Mr. Potter." said the Friar, staring back at Harry. "Your ancestors created three of the greatest magical elements the world has ever seen."

"The Hallows." muttered Harry in comprehension.

"Have you not at one point in your life possessed each of those elements?" asked the Friar.

"Yes I have." replied Harry. "I still possess the cloak. Which one do I need to save Hermione?"

"They have always said that the one who united the Hallows would become Master of Death." replied the Friar.

"What does that even mean?" asked Harry anxiously, trying hard not to lose his temper.

"I have always believed that it would mean that the possessor of the Hallows would have immense magical power." replied the Friar. "Enough power to possibly even heal Ms. Granger – hence Master of Death, or to die only when they are ready. Death comes for all men though, Mr. Potter."

"If you're right," growled Harry, rising to his feet "then death will have to wait for Hermione. I will unite the Hallows."

"Mr. Potter, I must warn you that uniting the Hallows carries a blood price." said the Fat Friar seriously. "This means that blood must be shed for the Hallows to be united."

"Not this time." said Harry.

**~TDS~**

Harry stood at the foot of the marble tomb and stared at the final resting place of one of the greatest wizards of all time. Inside that tomb, laid the element created by Antioch Peverell; the Elder Wand. Harry raised his wand, cancelled the wards he had placed there to protect the tomb, and levitated the marble lid up and to one side before gently sitting it down upon the ground.

Harry slowly approached the tomb and cast his eyes upon the preserved body of Albus Dumbledore. There, upon his chest laid the Elder Wand; exactly where Harry had left it. With an almightly sigh, Harry holstered his phoenix and holly wand before taking hold of the Wand of Destiny; the Death Stick.

Immediately, Harry felt power flow up his arm as the wand responded to its owner's return. Harry examined the ancient wand that his ancestral uncle created nearly a thousand years ago. He noticed several small cracks in the wood, but didn't think much of them for the wand only had one last task to perform. Harry levitated the marble lid back onto the tomb, then brushed it lightly with the top of his fingers as he made his way towards the Forbidden Forest.

**~TDS~**

As he made his way down the familiar path into the forest he swore he would never enter again, Harry found it hard to fight back the unwanted memories. He remembered walking down that exact same path with the ghostly figures of Sirius, Remus, his mum, and his dad as he made his way to face Voldemort. He remembered how facing death seemed to heighten his senses as he walked amongst the visions of those that he had loved and lost.

He came to the edge of the clearing where he had first encountered the massive Acromantula in his youth along with Ron as they searched for answers to the Chamber of Secrets. This was also where he had followed the two Death Eaters that had stood guard while awaiting his arrival to Voldemort's camp. Finally, Harry arrived at the tree where he had allowed the stone to slip from between his fingers.

"_Lumos_." whispered Harry as the tip of the Elder Wand burst into light.

He moved the tip of the wand all along the ground, however the small stone was nowhere to be seen. Harry realized that it was a forest after all, and any number of animals could have scurried away with it. Without conscious thought, Harry raised the wand high into the air and envisioned the stone in his head. A brilliant orange light emanated from the wand and spread across the forest as the wand searched for the missing Hallow. He did not know how he had known to cast the spell; regardless, the stone was not there.

Anger poured through Harry as he considered the infinite possibilities of where the Resurrection Stone could be now, after all these years. What a fool he had been to think that leaving such a powerful object on the forest floor was safe. He could have placed it in Gringotts or in Hogwarts and it would have at least been safer from outside forces than left in the open. He closed his eyes and started concentrating on where he should begin looking for the stone when an old memory came rushing back. It was once said to him that powerful objects have a hard time remaining hidden due to the fact that most witches and wizards cannot resist using them. '_Hermione had done it again_', thought Harry, smiling broadly.

Harry Apparated from the Forbidden Forest and headed for the one place that would hold his answers; the Department of Records at the Ministry of Magic.

**~TDS~**

A vast mansion sat at the end of a long road that was lined with similar, yet smaller estates. The mansion was four immaculate stories of architectural mastery; intricate carvings lining every window and door. Two large doors stood tall, marking the entrance to the magnificent manor home.

Harry stood in the midst of the garden that preceded the mansion; his invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around him. It had taken him three days to find this place and he was waiting for his opportunity to speak with the owner. There were several guests visiting at the moment, so Harry waited as patiently as possible for the guests to leave; as he did not need an audience.

Soon, the large doors opened as the guests began to file out for the evening. Harry slipped inside the manor as the last guest left for the night. He spotted the man that he was searching for and followed him into a large sitting room with a roaring fireplace. The head of the manor house stood in front of the fireplace and Harry wondered what or whom he was waiting for. Suddenly, the flames turned a bright green and a man's head appeared inside the flames.

"You called for me, sir?" asked the man inside the flames.

"Yes Syrwin, I did." replied the man. "The Minister of Magic's aide has just informed me that he will be attempting to pass a bill that will ban the sell of Doxy venom to all unregistered Potion Masters due to the increasing number of questionable potions that are appearing on the market."

"He cannot be allowed to do this!" shouted the man in the fireplace. "A third of my trade comes from selling Doxy venom. While I do not condone shady potions, what my clients do with it after they purchase it is none of my business."

"Syrwin, I whole heartedly agree." simpered the man. "Transfer one thousand galleons to my Gringotts account in Paris and I will make sure that the Wizengamot does not pass the bill."

"It will be done immediately." said the man in the flames.

Without another word, the man's head disappeared and the flames turned back to normal.

"Getting paid on all sides I see, Baron Wells." said Harry, removing his cloak and pointing the Elder Wand at the man.

"Mr. Potter." simpered Baron Wells as he turned to face Harry. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"You have a unique gift, Baron." replied Harry. "Rumor has it that you can allow others to speak to the departed, for a price."

"One should never do anything for free, Mr. Potter." said the Baron. "What kind of world would we live in if everyone did everything out of the goodness of their heart?"

"Tell me, Baron, when did you realize that the powers of the Resurrection Stone could be transferred to others if you touched them?"

"All our cards on the table then?" retorted Baron Wells. "It was a happy coincidence, Mr. Potter. You see, I had the stone in my hand and was conversing with an old friend when I touched his shoulder with my free hand. Immediately, the vision of his dearly departed wife appeared to both of us. Needless to say, my friend was shocked into panic. He stumbled out of my grasp and the vision disappeared."

The Baron chuckled at the memory; however Harry found nothing to laugh at. This old viper was taking advantage of people, then exploiting it all around for money and power.

"You don't seem afraid." said Harry, watching the Baron's expressions.

"Why should I, Mr. Potter?" asked the Baron. "I've done nothing wrong. Everything that is given to me is done so willingly. I have broken no laws along the way."

Harry could not stand the Baron's smug demeanor.

"As for you," continued the Baron "famous or not, if you so much as smite me you will end up in Azkaban. It would be ashame for you to miss the last few days you have left with your best friend because of an old wizard like myself."

Harry glared at the Baron; fire leaping in his eyes at the words.

"How do you know of Hermione's condition?" demanded Harry.

"Knowledge is power, Mr. Potter." retorted the Baron.

"So is fear, Baron." said Harry dangerously. "I need the Resurrection Stone and I'm not leaving without it."

"Then we've reached an impasse in our little visit, Mr. Potter." sighed the Baron. "You will not leave with the stone, for I will not give it to you. See, you'll have to murder me to get it."

"Tell me Baron," hissed Harry "does your knowledge recognize the wand in my hand?"

Harry watched with satisfaction as the Baron's eyes widened with realization and a hint of fear.

"So, the rumors are true." replied the Baron, his breathing becoming short. "You possess the Elder Wand."

"Give me the Resurrection Stone, Baron." said Harry coldly, ignoring him.

"You won't kill me, Mr Potter." retorted the Baron; his confidence wavering. "You wouldn't kill _You-Know-Who_ to save your friends or even your own neck, so why would you kill me?"

"I didn't attempt to kill Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts, Baron, because I believed that the only way to stop him was to sacrifice myself." replied Harry calmly. "I was willing to die for all those that I cared for because I thought it was the only way to save them. Unfortunately for you, this is different."

"Listen," said the Baron, fear seeping into his voice "I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you have the stone, as long as you bring it back when you're done."

"It's not yours to loan." mused Harry. "Here's my bargain, you pathetic little quip; you'll give me the bloody stone and I'll let you live to enjoy these ill gotten gains."

Harry wasn't sure where all his anger was coming from; however his mind could only maintain one persistent thought – Hermione. The Baron foolishly went for his wand, and Harry struck him down before he could even clear the wand from his pocket; Aveda Kedavra, the curse upon his lips. Harry had struck with a blasting hex; aiming for his wand arm. Unfortunately, the Baron was twisting about so much, trying to clear his wand from his robes, that Harry's hex struck him square in the chest.

Harry knelt down over the large man to check him; the hex had stopped his heart. He sighed as he checked the Baron's pockets; this wasn't the intended result. He felt something hard inside the man's right waist coat pocket. Harry reached inside and removed a small stone; one that he had not seen for ages.

"Master?"

Harry spun around to see a terrified house-elf standing in the doorway. He immediately modified the house-elf's memory; replacing it with ones of her Master getting into an argument with a stranger before duelling to the death. He then made a shambles of the room, checked the house for signs of any other beings, living or not, then departed the manor home with the Resurrection Stone in hand.

**~TDS~**

Harry made his way back to Grimmauld Place then barricaded himself in one of the upstairs bedrooms. He wanted to unite the Hallows in private as he was uncertain what might happen. He pulled out the invisibility cloak and placed it about his shoulders. Next he placed the Resurrection Stone in his left hand while holding the Elder Wand in his right. Nothing happened.

Harry's mind began to panic. "Surely it couldn't be some bloody myth!" pondered Harry aloud.

Unconsciously, Harry began to roll the Resurrection Stone in his left hand. Suddenly, a figure appeared before him; causing Harry to stumble backwards. It was the vision of a man that Harry had never seen before. He had shoulder length hair, a modest beard and was wearing long wizard robes.

"Hello, Harry Potter." said the man.

"Who are you?"

"I am the last wizard to possess the cloak, the stone and the wand." replied the man. "My name was Ignotus Peverell."

"Ignotus Peverell." repeated Harry. "But I thought –"

"You thought that I only ever possessed the cloak." interrupted Ignotus Peverell. "I was the creator of the cloak. My brother, Cadmus, created the stone while my oldest brother, Antioch, created the wand. We were the masters of our crafts, and thus sought after as teachers and mentors. Because of the obligations we felt to the Wizarding world of the day, we went our separate ways in order to do more good. It was when tragedy struck that our fate changed forever."

"What happened?" asked Harry, unable to resist.

"My brother Cadmus was to be married." continued Ignotus. "Unfortunately, his bride fell ill and quickly passed away. He was unable to summon us in time, lest we might have saved her." Ignotus sighed. "After that, he consumed himself in secret; spending time with the vision of his lost love and shutting out the world of the living. Finally, it became too much for him to bear and he hung himself. It does not do well to dwell upon the past."

"After that, my brother Antioch blamed himself for our brother's misery and fell to drink. He was a violent drunk and was prone to duels, which he never lost. One night, a wizard that was thought to be his closest companion, killed my brother and stole his wand."

"So how did you come to possess all three?" asked Harry. "Legend says that you passed only your cloak to your son."

"Fact becomes fiction. History becomes legend." replied Ignotus. "It will one day happen to you, Harry Potter. For me, I took possession of the stone right after my brother Cadmus' funeral. Antioch and I did not wish for his most prized creation to fall into another's hands, so we decided that I should hold onto it. When my brother Antioch was murdered, I hunted down his murderer and claimed the wand. That became the second death associated with that wand."

Ignotus pointed to the Elder Wand in Harry's hand. Harry looked down at the Death Stick and remembered what he went through because of this wand.

"I passed my cloak to my grandson before I died." continued Ignotus. "I buried the stone in a cave and requested that the wand be burned with my body, as was the custom of the day. What happened afterwards is unknown to me. It saddens me to see the wand, for that means my son did not carry forth my wishes. All I can tell you is that you are the first to possess the wand, the stone and the cloak since me."

Harry pondered his words for several moments before asking the question that was burning his senses.

"Why does legend call the possessor of all three, the Master of Death?"

"The Master of Death." repeated Ignotus. "It might be history's way of saying the Master Healer. That is what you seek, Harry Potter, is it not?"

Harry said nothing. His breathing and pulse quickened; too fearful to hear that it was all a legend.

"My brothers and I created these masterpieces to fulfill important tasks." said Ignotus smiling. "Antioch wanted to extend a wizard's magic as far as possible. Cadmus wanted to recall memories in ways that were accurate, with the intent to educate. I wanted to protect and to heal people. Together, our masterpieces enhanced each other. That is why we were saddened to have been unable to save Cadmus' bride to be."

"Can they heal someone from an Egyptian curse?" asked Harry breathlessly.

"Take the cloak and place it over her." replied Ignotus, smiling knowingly. "Then place the stone on top of the cloak. Finally, touch the tip of the wand to the stone and the curse will be removed. Time under to the cloak alone afterwards will eventually heal all traces of the curse."

Harry's heart nearly exploded with joy. He had found the cure!

"Go now, blood of my blood, and save her." said Ignotus. "Use the powers of the three wisely, Harry Potter."

"I will." said Harry.

Ignotus bowed to Harry who did so in return. As soon as Harry pocketed the Resurrection Stone, the vision of Ignotus Peverell disappeared. Harry knew exactly what he must do. He closed his eyes and turned on the spot; Apparating away from Grimmauld Place.

**~TDS~**

Harry waited under the cloak for Healer John to leave the room before approaching Hermione's bedside. Neville sat in a nearby arm chair; his eyes searching the floor as though desperately searching for something.

"Neville." said Harry quietly from across the bed.

"Harry?" replied Neville, looking up and searching the room.

Harry removed the invisibility cloak, allowing Neville see him. Neville was used to the cloak and smiled when he saw Harry standing beside the bed.

"Were you able to find a cure?" asked Neville hopefully.

"I believe so." replied Harry. "How is she?"

"Worse." said Neville, looking down at Hermione. "She hasn't been awake in over a day now. The Healers just keep giving her more sleeping potions because the pain is too much for her to bare."

Harry searched the room for signs that anyone else had been to see Hermione. He spotted the radish tea and knew that Luna had been by. The flowers on the table with a tartan bow told him that Seamus had been by as well.

"He's only been back once since you left." said Neville, knowing what Harry was searching for.

"Doesn't matter." lied Harry. "It's time to see if this will cure Hermione."

"Should I fetch the Healer?" asked Neville, looking for signs of some vile of potion in Harry's hands.

"No time." said Harry.

Harry took the cloak and laid it over top of Hermione. Immediately, she disappeared from view. Neville made to speak; however Harry motioned for silence. He then placed the stone on top of the cloak. Suddenly, the cloak began to glow a soft blue. Finally, Harry withdrew the Elder Wand and Neville gasped, but before he could utter a single word Harry touched the tip of the wand to the stone.

The room filled with light as bright as the noon day sun, momentarily blinding Harry. He shielded his eyes; however the light was gone as fast as it came. He blinked rapidly and saw that Neville was doing the same. The cloak was no longer glowing; giving the appearance of a floating stone.

Harry removed the stone then slowly pulled back the cloak. He and Neville watched as Hermione's eyes fluttered before slowly opening her eyes and looking about. Harry smiled warmly at her before jumping back as Hermione sat straight up in the bed. She screamed at the top of her lungs before slumping onto her side.

"HERMIONE!" shouted Harry and Neville in unison.

Hermione raised her head up and looked at Harry; her eyes wide with fear.

"HARRY!" cried Hermione. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

* * *

Somewhere in a small flat in the heart of London, a man with pale blue eyes sat patiently; staring at a gold vase, sitting on a small table in the middle of the room. As he stared, the gold vase began to glow before a blood curdling scream came from within. A smile curled the man's face; a smile as cold as ice.

* * *

**A/N: This was written as an outlet. It's one of the many ways that I have imagined the Deathly Hallows being used. I hope you enjoyed it. Not beta'd.  
**


End file.
